Freckles
by VampireCello
Summary: The reason Jacob didn't imprint on Lizzie in the park was because she was meant for another wolf. That wolf was Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I loved Lizzie in Breaking dawn, and I wanted to see more of her. I also love Seth. So I **smushed them together**!

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stared at my new high school. It wasn't like I was intimidated by the size. My old school was much bigger. But I had lived in Millerton for my whole life. I adjusted my backpack, squared my shoulders, and started walking inside.

"Hi. I'm Lizzie Carson. I'm a new student." I said to a small, brunette woman in front of a computer.

"Hi Lizzie! You need a schedule and a map, don't you?" She leafed through a pile of papers. "Carson, Carson…. Oh here it is. Ok you have Mr. Cohen for homeroom right now."

"Thanks. Room 36 right?" I asked while pushing my red-golden hair behind my ear.

"Yep. Good luck!" I walked out of the office, trying to seem confidant. I opened the door.

These boys were huge!!

7ft. easily, maybe more. Most were Native American; after all, La Push is a reserve. I though back to last summer, at the park. I had met a giant, angry, Native American guy who stole a Vanquish.

One of the giant guys was staring at me really intently. It seemed sorta like the game my friend Juma and I used to play back in Millerton called "Let's all stare at and make them feel awkward." Ahhh. Good times. In any case, if that was the game he was playing, he was doing it well. Well, I wouldn't be the girl to be put on the best reactions list. I walked by, doing my best not to pay attention.

"Hi. You must be new here. I'm Seth Clearwater." He stuck out his hand. Well, I'm not one to be unfriendly. I shook it.

"Lizzie, and yeah, I just moved here from upstate." I could tell that he was doing his best to act normal, he still was still looking at me a bit odd. "Is everyone around here hoping to go to the Olympics?" I asked.

He looked confused. "No, why?"

"I was just wondering why everyone is taking steroids." He smiled.

"No steroids, just genetics. Hit my head on a ceiling/door frame at least twice a day." This time it was my turn to smile. I saw his smile got just the slightest bit bigger. "So what are your classes?"

"Math, Science, Spanish, lunch, Language arts, art, history. You?"

"Sweet! We have most of our classes together." I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Seth seemed really cool, but the way he stared at me was weird. It was like he just met me, but wanted to marry me. It happened before. Oh, sixth grade memories.

"So," I asked, "What do people do for fun around here?"

"Um, we pretty much just hang out. A lot of the guys like to work on cars." This peaked my interest.

"Any restorations going on right now?"

"My friend Jake built a Volkswagen Rabbit from scratch." This boy was impressive.

Brrrrrring! "Oh joy, time for math."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok guys! Second chapter of my first fanfiction! Hope you like it! Also, please review, people who added this to your story alert but didn't give me a review! Reviews make the author happy and want to write more quickly!

I own nothing.

* * *

Lizzie's POV 

I don't like math. I'm all right at it, but I really don't like it. But, no point in making this any worse than it needs to be. I picked up my books and started for the door. Let's see here. Room 309.

"You need any help finding any classes?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Yeah, where's 309?" I was contemplating my situation. Well, most new kids get ignored until they are so lonely that their entire life is about making friends. So I guess super-friendly-semi-creepy-but still seems nice-and sorta cool- really-tall-guy really isn't so bad. I overuse hyphens.

Any-who… "Right down the hall. The room numbers in the school make no sense."

We walked down to math mostly in silence, Seth still trying to make it seem like he wasn't staring at me. He was failing miserably. Well, it seemed as though I had a friend for life here. I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Carson. I'm the new student on your list."

"Okay Lizzie. Why don't you go sit at the table in the front? Right next to Seth." Of course. I walked over, hanging my bag over the back of the chair. There was a worksheet on the desk. Let's see. 867-X 2X+309. Hmm. I started humming one of m favorite songs, Jenny. I love 80's music. "Jenny don't change your number. 867-5309." I started singing/mumbling.

"What?" Was this kid part bat or something?!

"Oh, just singing to myself."

"What song was that?"

"Jenny by Tommy Tutone. It's a song from way back in the 80's. What did you get for Number 3? I looked over to his paper. He tried to use his arm to cover his paper, but I had already seen what was on it. There were a couple of numbers, but on the side was a list.  
Likes: Cars, 80's music Dislikes: Math, (In italics)

"Um, X5.3."

Math passed quicker than I thought it would. The ball rang again, and I shoved my books back into my peace-sign bag. "Hey, Lizzie!" Seth said excitedly as he appeared next to me. "Yeah?"

"Well, some people I know are gonna be having a bonfire at the beach. There's gonna be food, and they always tell some old Quileutte legends. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I was sorta beginning to like Seth. I might as well go. It's not really as if I have plans with some other friends.

"Sure. Food, folktales and fire what's not to love?"

* * *

Yay! The bonfire thing which is sorta like the initiation for all wolf girlfriends. Fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie POV

I looked myself over in the mirror. Jeans and a tie-dye sweatshirt. I guess that it was sorta appropriate for a bonfire. Oh well. I ran down the stairs excitedly. "Mom! I'm going over to Seth's!"

"Bring your cell phone! There are gong to be adult there, right?"

"Yes Mom!' I yelled while grabbing the car keys. It wasn't raining anymore, but everything was still wet. I was surprised how excited I was to go. I really liked hanging out with Seth. I wasn't sure if this was a date or not. I pondered this as I drove my mom's old Toyota to the Clearwaters. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. An older girl with short hair opened the door. "So you must be Lizzie." No need for a simple little word like hello. "You have no clue how excited he is about this. Maybe now he'll shut up for once."

"Leah!" I saw Seth appear at the top of the stairs. "Quit scaring her! Hey Lizzie!" man he's enthusiastic.

'Hey! You ready to go?" He leaped down the stairs. "Yep!"

Our feet squelched as we walked to the car. "Old Yoda?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you noticed the lisence plate. It's cuz it's really old. And a Toyota."

"Meet him on a planet called Dagoba. The swamp bubbles all the time like a giant carbonated Soda! S-O-

D-A Soda!" Now I joined in. "I was the little runt sitting there on a log. I asked him his name and in a raspy voice he said Yoda! Y-O-D-A! Yo-yo-yo-yo-Yoda!"

I turned to him and asked, "You like Weird Al?"

'Oh course!"

"Has anyone ever told you that your sister is sorta scary?"

"Of course. But she's really alright."

"We're here!" I had to admit I was a little bit nervous about meeting all of Seth's friends. Apparently he was the youngest of the bunch, therefore, they were probably even bigger.

"You nervous?" Seth asked, as if reading my mind.

"A little."

"Don't be. Okay, quick low down on the people who are gonna be here. There's Sam and Emily, currently engaged. Kim and Jared, currently dating, Embry and Quil, not dating and Jake." Oh is that all? "And maybe Colin and Brady." Apparently not. I took a deep breath and opened the car door.

It wasn't hard to find the bonfire site. Blue and green flames licked up at the sky. I could see as we got closer that I was right about everyone being huge. Most were not only as tall as Seth, but more bulky. Oh, well. A couple of people noticed us.

"Ok, so remind me who's who again?"

He pointed to each person, naming them. He finally got to the end of the list. "And that's Jake." Hey look, it's that guy who stole the Vanquish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Best review award goes to Rasberry Parfait. Her review was wondrous and random and lengthy. Everyone else, Review! They don't all have to be award winners. I just wasn't some feedback! That includes you, people who story alerted this but didn't review!**

Never thought that I'd see him again. I met him really briefly in the park back in Millerton. He seemed upset, so tried to cheer him up. "Hey Seth?

"Yeah?"

"Does Jake happen to have a history of Grand theft auto?" He looked confused. "No, why?"

"Long story." We found a space on the end of a log. I had a lot of questions. Did he ever find that girl he was looking for, did he really ever return that car, where was the food, and did Seth think this was a date or not? I pondered the last question after the third was answered. I really liked Seth. He was really sweet and everything. I noted that I wasn't bothered by his friendliness like I was when I first met him. Seth and Jake were whispering.

"So, what are you boys discussing in such hushed tones?" Both turned to me simultaneously. " Hey, I'm Lizzie." I said while sticking out my hand like I had in the park, just in case he didn't remember me. This time he shook it. "I recall meeting you at a park last summer. So, did you ever get the chance to return the car, or did the fuzz get you first?"

He fidgeted awkwardly. "Yeah, I returned it. Um, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Seth invited me."

"No, like, here in La Push."

"Oh, I just moved here. Ok, who made these mashed potatoes? These are crazy good mashed potatoes!" I love mashed potatoes.

"Oh, that was Emily. It sounds like they're about to start the storytelling!" Seth said excitedly. A huge older guy that I recognized to be Sam clapped his hand for attention. Time for folktales. They were actually really interesting. Apparently, the Quileutes were some sort of spirit warriors turned werewolves, even today. And they really had a thing against vampires, otherwise known as the cold ones. Whenever the legends got a little scary, Seth would put his arm around me protectively. I could get used to that.

"So." I asked when most of the others were packing up to go home. "You're a werewolf huh?" Seth's eyes sorta got panicky.

"Oh, no, What? I am most certainly not a werewolf!" Weird reaction. Seth normally caught on right away when I was joking and went along with it.

" Jumpy tonight, aren't we? What's up with the crazy reaction?" I asked inquiringly.

"Best go get that mashed potato recipe from Emily." He said, trying desperately to change the topic.

Mmmmm. Mashed potatoes. Okay, I would let myself be swayed this one time.


	5. Chapter 5

I am ticked at my boyfriend. Yes, Seth is now my boyfriend, which I am very happy about. We do almost everything together. Which is weird, since that's sorta why I broke up with my last boyfriend. But with Seth, it was natural. . But I was still ticked. I could tell he was keeping something from me about this werewolf thing. But that's why tonight was so important. Tonight was a full moon. If he was a werewolf, he would transform tomorrow. If not, I would keep pestering about it, because I was sure of this. I'd also seen something that looked like a blur of tan fur, bear sized. I hadn't seen it clearly, but I checked out the prints, and they were wolf prints.(Not that I knew that right away. I had to check the Internet.) Either way, I know that something weird is happening in La push. Why wouldn't Seth tell me! Grrr.

"Lizzie!" My mom interrupted my pondering/fuming. " Come on. I want to see how you look before your date with Seth!" I grudgingly walked down the stairs. It was just jeans and a T-shirt. Not really a big change for me.

"Oh, honey, I wish you were a little bit more dressed up." I grimaced.

"Not a chance. Were just going to see a movie in Port Angeles. Which we will be late for if I don't get going."

"Oh alright. Take your cell phone." She is obsessed with my cell phone!

"Fine. Bye!" I said as I closed the door. While I drove over to the Clearwater's place in Old Yoda, I wondered why it was that I continued to date a werewolf. Also, why I was going out with him on a night when he was set to transform. I found that I really didn't care what he was. I had always been interested in the supernatural as a kid. I still sort of was. Plus Seth was still a total sweetie. Except when he was keeping things from me! Ugh!

I honked once when I arrived at Seth's. I would have normally just gone up to the door, but I didn't want to run into his sister again. She was scary! Seth came out quickly, almost running to the car. I love his enthusiasm. Lizzie! You're mad at him right now, remember?

"Hey Red! You excited for some of that movie theater popcorn?" he said while shaking his hair out like a wet dog. Yet another similarity.

"In the immortal words of the stupidest person to come out of Alaska, You betcha!" I said while winking.

He laughed light heartedly. "Gobama!"

We spent most of the drive up jamming out to the Beatles. During some of the slowing songs, he held me hand. "Oh my god! You're burning up!"

He laughed. Another weird reaction. " I'm always this warm."

" Is it a wolf thing?"

"Yeah. I mean, no it isn't! Cuz I'm not a werewolf!" I rolled my eyes

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad liar? I've already figured it out, just tell me!'

"Okay, fine."

Finally!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Ok guys! A lot of you have been urging me to write faster, and I am really trying, but there is only so much a person with constant writers block can do. So send me ideas. I'll try to update once a week. **

Most girls would go into hysterics if they found out that their boyfriend was a shape shifting werewolf, who occasionally hangs out with vegetarian vampires and was only mildly human. Not me. While he was explaining it, I just kept my eyes on the road, asking a few questions. Never once was a question "Really?" I don't know why I took it so well. Maybe it just hadn't sunken in yet, maybe I just didn't care. When he was done, me only response was "Cool."

"You're really not scared or freaked out or anything?" Seth said disbelievingly.

"No, not really. I told you I already knew something was up with you. I am very perceptive, and you are a very bad liar. This is also a lot less alarming than turning into a bloodthirsty animal because of the lunar cycle." He chuckled at that.

"So, which movie are we going to see?"

"Hmmm. That new one with Zach Braff. Ah, he is so funny!"

"Cool. I wonder why there are so many people here tonight." He mused while I pulled up into a parking space in front of the theater. It was even more crowded inside. "What's everyone here for?" I asked out loud. A short girl with blonde hair turned to me and said,

"OMG, you don't know? It's High school musical 3. I love Zac Efron!" She then screamed. Loudly. Very, very loudly.

"Oh, goodness." I hate High School Musical. So very much. "Two for Canada, Eh?" Seth said as he maneuvered his way through what for him was a waist deep lake of excited middle school girls. The ticket guy handed him the tickets, mouthing "Save me."

"You know, I sorta feel sorry for him." I said.

"It won't be so bad when they all go in the theatre."

The movie was as good as everyone had said. I laughed so hard that a half-melted bunchaCrunch flew into the afro of the guy two rows in front of us. I think the best part of the movie was the scene where Zach Braff's love interest, who looked a lot like Sarah Palin, shot and field-dressed a moose. Very gory. Now don't get me wrong, I love meese and I hate gore and Sarah Palin. But that was the part of the movie that Seth put his fevered arm around me protectively. Call me old fashioned, but I am a sucker for chivalry.

**Ok guys, a little bit of a short chapter, but I got it up earlier. I am also now going to double space because it makes me feel more accomplished. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Tons of homework and an extreme case of writer's block. If you have any ideas, send me them. And review!

Back in old Yoda, after the movie, I was still curious about this whole werewolf thing. "So," I began, "Is there anything else interesting about werewolves that I should know about?" Seth squirmed uncomfortably. I took this as a sign. "Ah, so there is something interesting."

"Um, yeah. There's this thing we do called imprinting. It's sorta like love at first sight and a bunch of soul mate stuff like that." He was trying to make it sound like not a big deal, but I knew that he wouldn't be doing that if it was not a big deal.

"So is that why you were staring at me so intently on my first day?" I thought back.

"Um yeah," I contemplated this.

"Does this mean I'm stuck with you forever?" I said jokingly, trying to get him to feel less uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said a little more naturally. I pulled over to a curb. I leaned over to his seat.

And I kissed him.

His lips were running a fever too. I didn't mind. When we finally pulled away, I said, "I think I can live with that."

"Cool."

We spent the rest of the drive singing along to the radio loudly and off key. I dropped him off at his house, kissing him again, and drove home, jamming to my Beatles CD.

"Hold you in his armchair, you can feel his disease! Come together, right noooow, over me!" Man I love the Beatles. I walked into my house, half empty boxes everywhere. We still haven't finished unpacking. "Mom, I'm home!"

"In here, honey!" She calls from the kitchen. "So how was your date?" She asks as I sit down at the small table.

"It was good. Canada, Eh? Was really funny."

"Did you two kiss?" Mom always got straight to the good stuff.

"A lady never kisses and tells mom. But, as I am not particularly ladylike, yes we did and it was awesome. And with that, I retreat to my room." I said as I dashed up the stairs. I got into my favorite flannel pajamas. As I lay in my bed, waiting for sleep to find me, I thought about Seth and I. The normal thing about being soul mates is being exactly what the other person needs. I didn't really need a super serious, gushy relationship. I wanted a fun relationship. And Seth was exactly right for that.


End file.
